The Mysterious Redhead
by Madi Winchester
Summary: What happens when Clary Fray creates an account on a dating website due to a dare by her best friend Simon Lewis? What if a certain stunningly attractive Jace Wayland asks her out via that website, and her profile picture and name is not hers? What will happen when they meet and Jace finds out she's not who she says on the website? Will he still love her? Or will he push her away?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys! This is a new idea for a TMI fanfic that I had and stuff and I really hope that you like it! To all of you who read my other stories, I'm SO SORRY that I have not been posting in like, seven millenniums! I haven't known what to write and honestly haven't had any inspiration. But... Sunday I will be posting to 'Clace: A Moment to Remember because I have a chapter ready! Yaya! Anyways... Here's the first chapter of... 'The Mysterious Redhead'**

Chapter 1

I stare blankly at my computer screen, filled with information about me, the mouse hovering over the 'Create Account' button. So... I may or may not have created an account on a dating website. And I may or may not have put a completely different name and picture of me as my cover photo. Okay fine. I did all those things. I just.. Simon dared me too, and he said I was a chicken for not doing it, so here I am, just waiting for my brain to tell my fingers to click the button. I sigh, reading over my profile account. Staring back at me was a picture of a beautiful lady with pale blonde hair, ice blue eyes and the most perfect skin. But.. That just wasn't me. Why was I doing this?

 _Name: Kat SilverRose_

 _Biography: Hi! I'm Kat and love school, drawing, and listening to music. I'll always listen to you about your problems, and will help you when you need it! I hope you give me a chance, and that we can meet :)_

 _Age: 18_

 _Sex: Female_

Well duh I was a female. God, why did I do this in the first place? Wow, I've asked myself this like, five times in the past hour maybe. Maybe I should type on there: 'Oh and my name is actually Clary Fray and I actually look like Christmas with freckles and pale skin. I groan, picking up my phone and dialing Simon's number.

"Hey, Clare." He answers on the first ring.

"I hate you." I tell him, crossing my arms.

"Wow, nice talking to you, too, Clary Monster." He chuckles.

"Well, I'm not a chicken anymore. I created that account. I mean, the picture isn't me and the name isn't mine but the biography, age and gender is." I huff. "Okay, it's not completely your fault, I made the account, but you still dared me to, Lewis."

"There you go pulling out my last name. I am dead." He says, and I can almost hear the sort of there panic in his voice.

"Well, Simon." I start. "Since I made an account, you have to make one." I smile deviously as there's a long silence on the other end. Finally, Simon speaks.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Really? That was easy. I'm coming over now and helping you make it." I tell him and hear the smirk leave his face. Point Clary. There was no way I was going to not be there when he made it.

"Fine, see you in a bit, Clary. I swear that one day I'm going to have a heart attack with how scary you are sometimes, Fray."

"Thanks, Lewis." I say and hang up, grabbing my green velvet jacket and slipping it on, and then heading out to my car. I push the key into the ignition and drive off to Simon's.

I walk into the Lewis Household, which was normal, I always just walked in, I have since I was in First grade and Mrs. Lewis was used to it.

"Hi, Mrs. Lewis." I say, smiling warmly at her.

"Oh, Clary dear. How are you?" Mrs. Lewis gets and up and gives me a hug, her sweet lavender scent wafting towards me.

"I'm good. You?" I ask, hugging back and pulling away.

"Good as usual. Simon can be a pain." She winks and smiles at me, before I make my way to Simons room and open the door. There he sat on his bed, his laptop in his hands and a headpiece on.

"We're being attacked! We need to go around the base and attack them from there, unexpected!" He shouts into it, causing me to roll my eyes. I walk over to him and unplug his headset and sit next to him.

"Umm.. Excuse me, I was playing that." He tells me, causing me to snicker.

"You can still play, doofus."

"I know, but I was giving orders through that headset."

"Whatever. Close the game, we have to make that account for you."

"Ugh, fine." Simon closes his game and goes into Chrome, typing in the name of the website. He clicks, 'Sign Up' in the far right corner and clicks on the empty box of his name. He quickly types in Simon Lewis and moves to his biography.

"What should I write?" He asks me, and I grab his laptop from him and place it in my lap. I quickly type up everything for him, and am done in a jiffy.

"There." I say, smiling in triumph.

"How do we know half of this is right?" He asks me, his glasses askew in his face and his chocolate colored hair slightly disheveled.

"Simon. I'm your best friend, I know you. Just read it." I watch as his hazel eyes scan the computer screen.

 _Name: Simon Lewis_

 _Biography: Hey! I'm a fun, video game loving nerd! But... Don't judge me by what I do in my free time. I'm a sweetheart, and will always be there for you in troubled times. I'll be your shoulder to lean on, cry on, and your teddy bear to hold onto. Hope you give me a chance :)_

 _Age: 18_

 _Sex: Male_

"Clary that was great! I might actually get a girl with that." He says.

"Told you I know you." I smile at him, and then click on the empty box for his picture. "You kind of need a cover photo." I scroll through all his saved pictures and finally find the perfect one. It's a selfie of him that just made him look so adorable. His hair was slightly disheveled, as always and his glasses were askew on his face and he had a cute smile plastered onto his pale skin. His eyes had a sort of gleam in them and he had cute dimples. "This is perfect!" I exclaim, clicking on it and making his profile. Finally, I click: 'Create Account' and it is made.

"Wow, Fray. You're good." Simon smirks, wrapping his lanky arm around me.

"I get that a lot." I say, kissing his cheek in a sisterly manner. "Well I better get going. Text me if anyone contacts you on that website." I tell him, and he just nods.

"Whatever, Fray. Same with you." I just roll my eyes and get up, walking out of his bedroom and heading out to my red mustang. It wasn't the best, it was sort of old and had a bit of rust, but it will always be my baby.

I arrive home, it was aroundten pm, and immediately go to my laptop. My mom was out on a Business Trip for another three weeks, and Jon was at our Dad's for the weekend, so I had the house to myself. I open up the dating website and go to my account, where I have a Message from somebody. 'Hmm. Didn't think it'd be that quick.' I tell myself as I read over the message.

 _Kat,_

 _You seem like a very unique and great girl. I would love to meet up with you sometime. How about this Friday at a place downtown called Taki's? It's the best._

 _-Jace Wayland_

I almost choke when I see his profile. He was gorgeous! Golden blonde hair, gold, slightly amber eyes and golden tanned skin. I mean, it's easy to believe he likes 'me' since I chose a beautiful woman as my profile picture, but what would he think of me when he saw the real me? Would he hate me? Would he just walk away? Or would he understand? I highly doubt he'd fall for me, I seriously did look like Christmas with freckles and pale skin. I was tall and lanky, about five foot, and had a mass of fiery red curls atop my pale, freckle face and emerald green eyes like my mothers. Compared to my brother Jon, who had beautiful pale blonde, almost white or silver hair, light green eyes and nice skin, I wasn't what people call pretty. And this guy, seemed like he went for pretty girls. Them being nice is just a bonus. No one wants a snobby brat. Well.. Unless they're after money and they have a lot of that, which to me is just horrible. Using a girl for their money, or using a guy for their money. My laptop buzzes with a new Skype message. I sigh and click answer, it was my second best friend: Isabelle, aka Izzy, or Iz. She hated being called 'Isabelle.' It was too cliche for her, or whatever.

"Yo, Iz. What's up?" I ask, yawning as I pull my hair sloppily up into a messy bun.

"Hey, Clary! So summer, as you know, is almost over. Only one more week. You know what this means..." I groan. This meant izzy wanted to take us on a 'fun' as she called it, shopping spree.

"Iz, do we have to? I'd rather stay home and binge watch 'Supernatural.' I tell her, taking my laptop with me out to the kitchen as I search the cupboards for food. I finally find something I want, just some Barbecue Chips in a Large Bowl and a can of Dr. Pepper. "You know I hate shopping."

"Yes, Clary. I know. And it wounds me to hear you say that, but there's no way you're getting out of this. You can binge watch Supernatural after shopping tomorrow."

"You know, I think I'll just wear some sweats and a hoodie on the first day. I don't really care about my image." Isabelle sighs as I walk back to my bedroom, the bowl on top of my keyboard and my Dr. Pepper in my right hand. I close my door and sit back on my bed, leaning up against the wall and turning my TV on.

"Clary, come on. You need to look good."

"Oh.. Speaking of, 'looking good.' I put emphasis on looking good. "I have a date this Friday. So.. In two days."

"Clary, really!?" Izzy explodes and I try my best to cover my ears as I flip through shows and movies on Netflix.

"Yes. Really." I reply, eating a Barbecue Chip and finally finding Supernatural.

"How!? Tell me all about the guy." By now Izzy was freaking out, and I look over at my computer screen for practically the first time since we started Skyping. Her raven hair was pulled into a tight, yet beautiful side braid and she had black eyeliner lining her eyes perfectly, along with black mascara coating her top and bottom lashes. She had a light red eyeshadow on her lids and a bright red lipstick on her lips, with a light blush to her cheeks. I pinch the bridge of my nose, trying to concentrate.

"He was just gorgeous. And he found me on a dating website-"

"What the frick!? You created a profile on a dating website and didn't tell me!? Clarissa Adele Morgenstern!" I cringe. I hated being called Clarissa, and I hated being called a Morgenstern. I. Will. Always. Be a Fray.

"Isabelle you know I hate it when you call me that, and that I hate that last name. I want nothing to do with my father. He cheated on my mother, and then just walked out on us. I can't believe Jon even still trusts him, let alone enjoys his presence." I say.

"Sorry, Clary. But anyways. Who is this mysterious guy you met online?"

"Well, as I said: he is absolutely gorgeous. He's just, completely golden. I think I'm going to say yes."

"Wait so you haven't even replied?!" Izzy screams at me in excitement.

"No. I knew you'd want to know about him first." I reply casually, exiting out of the show and looking for something else to watch. "Got any movie recommendations?" I ask Iz.

"We don't have time for movie recommendation!" Isabelle exclaims. "This guy. What's his name? Oh, and I suggest you watch 'Silver Linings Playbook' it's pretty good." Isabelle winks, and I just roll my eyes at her.

"Whatever. I will." I tell her, taking a drink of my Dr. Pepper and clicking on Silver Linings Playbook to watch it. "And his name is Jace. Jace Wayland."

"Wait, woah woah woah." Izzy says, almost out of breath and shock on her face. "Jace Wayland as in: My annoying adoptive brother? Jace Wayland as in: the popular douche bag jock?"

"Wait he goes to our school? He's your adoptive brother? How come I didn't know any of these things? I've never even heard of the guy!" I exclaim, exasperated.

"You never know, it might be a completely different Jace Wayland." Isabelle stares. "Unless, of course... Your guy has golden blonde hair, golden eyes, a golden tan. Golden everything. Even a golden ego." She scoffs. "If so, then it is my ass of a brother."

"Bingo. That's him." I say, looking over his profile once more. I hadn't yet read his bio, which would determine if I went on a date with him or not. "Want me to read his bio?" I ask an astounded Isabelle, who had taken her hair out of its ponytail and was now falling in beautiful waves down her back.

"Read it. Now. I'll tell you if anythings off." She tells me, and I nod. I read over his bio, then read it aloud to Izzy.

"Hey there. I'm Jace Wayland, the stunning and overly attractive Junior at Idris High. I may seem arrogant, but on the inside, I have a soft spot for people who are special to me. I'm only vulnerable to one person, and maybe that lucky person will get to be you. I crack jokes and help you laugh, helping you be in a better mood if you're feeling down in the dumps. Please give me a chance!" I say, and Isabelle just laughs.

"He makes it sound like he's never arrogant, and like he doesn't just sleep around."

"He seems sweet, to me." I tell her, shrugging her words off. "I mean, he could mean everything he says in this."

"Like he will ever be kind to someone outside of family. Trust me, Clary. You don't want to be with him. He's bad news. He'll break your heart." I frown at her words, and look at her on my screen, which was no longer on the website and Izzy's face was on it again.

"Fine. I'll send him a message now saying I can't go." I tell her, huffing. "But I'll see you tomorrow, Iz. What time you picking me up?"

"I'll text you the details. Bye, Clare. Send Jocelyn and Luke my love! Love you!" And with that the Skype call ends and I'm left on my bed in the dark, watching Silver Linings Playbook. Bradley Cooper's character was currently reading a book in the middle of the night and it gets to a part where he closes the book with a sort of... Mean? Look on his face.

"What the.. FUCK!?" He almost yells, then throws the book out his window and it lands in his front yard. At this, I start cracking up, shutting my laptop and finishing off the movie. Once I'm done, it's about midnight and I still haven't responded to Jace. I sigh, realizing that I need to. I open my laptop back up, and the brightness almost blinds me for a few seconds, but my eyes adjust. Jace's face flashes across the screen and I smile, clicking 'Reply' when I open up the Message Jace sent me. I quickly type, and before I know it: I'm hovering over the send message. I click send, frowning as I realized I won't ever meet Jace. I read over the message, then realize what I had type.

 _Jace,_

 _I'd love to go out with you! You seem like a really sweet guy, and it'd be a pleasure to go to Taki's with you. Where is it Taki's? Or I could give you my address and you pick me up?_

 _-Kat_

I gasp at what I typed, regretting my choice. But... I really did want to go out with him. Isabelle was not going to make me change my mind. Jace seemed sweet, and we were going out. I know now that he lives in New York, since he lives with Izzy, and so I know it won't be a hassle having to meet this Friday. I close my laptop after shutting it off, then place it on the nightstand next to me. Sighing, I lay down in my bed, closing my eyes as I yawn deeply, smiling as I do so. I was going on a date with Jace. Realization then dawned on me. Jace thought I looked completely different, and that I was a different person. But.. Maybe this will show him that looks don't matter. It's what's inside that counts. If he can't handle that I'm not as beautiful as the woman on the screen, as my profile picture, then he doesn't deserve me. He isn't the man for me. But somehow, I feel like he'll understand. I smile, close my eyes, still thinking of my date on Friday. Well, possible date. With knowing this was coming, there's no way I'll be able to sleep. And I'm okay with that..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey guys. So I thought that you should know that this week I'm going on vacation to Osage Beach, and my mom wants it to be an electronic free weekend. Bleck. But... I am excited! Although it means I can't upload any new chapters... I'll be there till Thursday, which we're leaving in the Evening Thursday, and therefore, I won't be able to upload or make a new chapter till Friday basically. Just wanted to let you guys know that, so that you know why I have an absence. Well, with that said: Please do enjoy chapter two of my new story! I'm really excited about this fanfiction actually :)**

Chapter 2

I sit in my room the next day, sitting at my dark brown wooden desk as I draw. My hair was pulled up into a messy bun, a few hairs falling out and in my face as I drew. My pencil forms a various amount of lines, some straight, some curved or even at a slight slant. I realize I'm drawing a person, and I keep drawing. I draw their shaggy hair that hangs over one golden eye, the hair color matches the eyes color. Wait. Golden. I stop drawing to see that I'm drawing Jace. But I haven't even met him yet! I sigh, continuing my drawing. Once I'm done, he has a striped shirt with dark wash jeans on, along with a pair of chucks. His golden blonde hair hangs over one golden eye and he sends a smirk my way. The exact same smirk he has on in his profile picture. That sexy smirk, that makes my insides melt every time I see it. Which... I've never seen it more than once, but I happened to have look at his picture a few times, I practically have his faces features imprinted in my mind. I sigh and close my sketchbook. To be honest, that was the third picture in a row that I've drawn of Jace. I didn't know what his body looked like, so that part I made up, but I had his facial features down to every detail. The way his lips tilted up in that sexy smirk, the small gap in his front teeth you can barely see and the glint in his beautiful golden eyes. The way his hair falls in his face and his perfectly golden toned skin that matched his eyes and hair. What was I doing, thinking about a boy I've never even met nonstop. But.. I just couldn't help it. I was falling–hard at that–for Jace Wayland. And I don't know if I can stop myself. Izzy warned me that he'd break my heart, that he just sleeps around but for some reason I doubt it. I sit on my bed now, laptop in front of me as she Skype Calls me again. You see, Isabelle is that girl who doesn't just want to talk over a phone call. Because then, she can't see my face. So we Skype call instead.

"Sup, Izzy." I say cheerfully.

"Hey, Clary. Almost ready for our day out?" She asks me, causing a groan to escape my mouth.

"No. Like I said, I would rather binge watch Supernatural."

"Whatever. Show me what you're wearing." I stand up and gesture towards what I was wearing for the day, which were dark red sweats and a cream colored hoodie that had a fluffy feeling to it. "No way are you wearing that out." She complains.

"Too bad, Iz. I'm wearing it."

"Nope. Stay there. I'll be over in five." She tells me, then ends the Skype call. I groan once again, izzy was gonna come over and torture me with a bit of make up and tight clothes. As promised, in five minutes Isabelle is bursting through my bedroom door, black leather skinny jeans on, with a black flowing top with a bit of sparkles and a red pendant necklace which she always wears. Her hair was down and flowing down her back and around her shoulders, reaching her waist.

"Time to pretty you up." She tells me, walking to my closer and scanning it for clothes. I hear things along the lines of, "No, too dreary." And, "Ew that's just.. You can't go out with that!" Finally, I hear her exclaim a simple: "Perfect!" As she comes out with a red flowing tank top with a plunging neckline, causing me to cringe. In her other hand she held white skinny jeans and she has already place black killer heels, seven inches high. As Isabelle says, "Nothing under seven inches!" Great. Justttt... Great.

"Isabelle, I'm not wearing that." I tell her, causing her to glare daggers at me.

"Don't call me Isabelle. It is Izzy, or Iz. Nothing else." She retorts, placing the clothes on my ensuite bathroom toilet. "Now go put that outfit on." I huff and grab the shoes from the bed, then go into the bathroom and change into the outfit. I don't see why I need to where such an outfit out to the mall, but Izzy always did stuff like this. I look myself over in the mirror, the neckline of the shirt was so dangerously low, it made me uncomfortable and I wanted to cover it up with a jacket. The white skinny jeans were right on my legs, mainly because I never wore jeans this skinny. Isabelle had bought me these clothes for my birthday. Long story short, I've never even worn them. Finally, I slip on the killer heels and stumble out of the bathroom, trying to keep balanced. I do pretty well, and then Isabelle leads me back into the bathroom to do my make up.

"Only a little, Iz. I don't want to look like a clown or something." I tell her. Izzy just nods and says a small 'Mhm' before getting on with it. After applying my make up, which was just a little black eyeliner lining my eyes, mascara coating my top and bottom lashes, and a clear lip gloss on my lips. Nothing too fancy, but it still made me feel weird. Izzy plays with my hair a bit, then combs through it after letting it down and curls my already curly hair.

"Why do you need to curl my hair? I mean, it's already naturally curly." I say.

"We're making big, sexy curls. The boys will be drooling over you. Speaking of boys.." She trails off, pursing her lips.

"If you're wondering, Iz. Yes, I told Jace no. That we wouldn't be going on a date." I say, and Izzy smiles, causing me to feel guilt ball up inside me.

"Good. He's bad news, Clary. As I told you."

"I know, and I'll stay away from him." Isabelle smiles at me again, and I gulp, trying to rid of the one in my stomach, the knot of guilt. I lied to my best friend. But really, she shouldn't be making my life choices. It's just a guy, she shouldn't get so worked up over it. Izzy finishes and I look at myself. Wow, she was right. Instead of ugly, frizzy curls, my hair was smooth and fell in soft waves down my back, no longer curly. My hair stopped at my waist like Izzy's, and the bottom looked like fire. I smile at my reflection, all guilt gone and the conversation about Jace forgotten.

"Lets go." Isabelle says, linking our arms together and leading us out to her car. "We have some school shopping to do!" I groan. This will be the death of me, and... Not in the good way people always say. It will literally kill me.

A/N- So... That was chapter two. Sorry it was a bit boring, it was kind of more a filler chapter, maybe next chapter they could run into Jace at the mall...? Suggestions are always welcome!

MichellyGurl14- Thank you so much! It means a lot! I'm really glad you like my story :)

Love you guys! xx


End file.
